As more and more devices have network connections, traffic on local networks has increased greatly. For example, a local network on a home could have multiple TVs streaming video, game devices playing online games, computing devices browsing the network, and/or storage devices backing up data or performing other data services. With multiple data streams occurring simultaneously, traffic on the local network can conflict with each other, thereby lowering network performance (e.g., bandwidth and/or latency) on the local network.